


Time to Fall

by teaseofnight



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaseofnight/pseuds/teaseofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plague has spread; the people are dying; the Kingdom is falling.</p><p>When the time comes, it's time for it to burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Kyuhae day (which is late, I know), I am upstarting a new fic!

Only managing a smile as the villagers praised him, Kyuhyun could only bow to them in thanks for their acknowledgment. He could hear the little girls squeal, already infatuated with his shy demeanor. A polite smile remained on his lips as he acknowledged the children, seeing them look up at him with wide, shining eyes. At hearing the village’s elder thank him once more, Kyuhyun simply thanked him in return, managing one last bow of respect before feeling Siwon begin to lead him away from the villagers.

            Around him, he could hear the faint whispers of the foliage, bidding him a farewell as they approached the carriage. Nodding in greeting to the guards standing by the carriage, Kyuhyun slipped inside, already making himself comfortable on the bench as the captain of the guard joined him. Simply paying him no mind, Kyuhyun chose to stare out of the window, his fingers idly playing with the fabric of his robes. He heard his companion sigh, but was glad he kept silent.

            With a sigh, Kyuhyun closed his eyes and rested his head against the carriage, allowing the somewhat rocky motions to calm him. He soon opened his eyes when he heard his companion call out his name.

            “What is it?” Kyuhyun sighed, shifting a bit on the bench.

            Siwon gave him a look, but shook his head. “We have another job.”

            “So soon?”

            “Unfortunately,” the captain of the guard sighed. “The King had sent word to go to a village in the North. Another curse had spread, and so far, it appears to be one of the most dangerous we have yet to face.”

            Kyuhyun’s lips pulled into a frown, though he soon sighed and nodded. “Very well then. Let’s head there, but is it possible for us to stop by somewhere to rest?”

            He could practically feel Siwon smile from where he sat. “You didn’t want to stay in that village any longer?”

            The frown remained on Kyuhyun’s face even as he gazed back out of the window, refusing to even answer the question. He could hear Siwon sigh, but he refused it in order to continue to stare out at the scenery. There was no need for him to need to express how he felt, so he simply kept his lips sealed.

            As the carriage grew silent, Kyuhyun leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes, hoping to get some sleep before they reached their next destination. Using the thumping sounds of the carriage and the soft breathing from his companion as a way to lull himself to sleep, Kyuhyun snuggled further into his robes and sighed contently. Unconsciousness slinked off into his mind as he began to fall asleep, his body finally relaxing from the stress that had built up earlier during his ‘purifying’ session.

             His dreams were clouded as usual, a darkness in darkness, muddling his senses. There was never anything concrete – images blurred with indecipherable whispers reaching his ears. However, all he could ever really get was the silhouette of a man. The man seemed familiar to him, but not once did the man ever approach Kyuhyun in his dreams. He was always too far out of reach, never being near nor far – never enough for Kyuhyun to reach out and touch the man himself. But the feeling of familiarity didn’t dissipate, a coiling in the pit of his stomach.

            These were the dreams Kyuhyun craved most.

            They were different from the norm, a difference in his life that he couldn’t help but want more. For the first time in his life, Kyuhyun wanted more – he wanted to discover the identity of the man, to reach out and actually touch him. His heart ached in a way it never had before and longing filled the void that was slowly beginning to form in his chest. Not once did the stranger in his dreams fail to fascinate him and intrigue him.

            Kyuhyun had never been particularly interested in anything before, not even with Siwon, who had always been a part of his life since they were children.

            And he was interested in this strange man who kept appearing in his dreams.

\---

            A raven cawed as it flapped its wings, soaring through the cloudy sky. It owned the sky, causing other creatures to fly below it as a sign of respect. Its dark feathers glistened in the moonlight, shimmering whenever its wings flapped. Letting out another call, it swooped down from its domain, filtering through the foliage of the forest. Nearing the village, it slowed its pace, gliding along the winds.

            The moment it arrived near the cottage sitting quietly by a lake, it swooped inside without any regard for its intrusion. It made itself comfortable perching on the shoulder of a man sitting by the fireplace, a book placed leisurely on his lap.

            The raven thumped his head lightly with a wing, earning a slightly annoyed look from the male.

            “Must you do that?” Donghae asked, sounding annoyed even as the raven preened through his hair. With a heavy breath, he brushed the bird off of his shoulder, earning an annoyed coo from the creature. Snapping his book shut, the male settled himself more comfortable in his chair as he finally gave the raven his attention. “And please return to your true form; it’s irritating to speak to you like that.”

            Making more noises, the raven flew around the room before its form dissipated into mist, slowly forming into the silhouette of a man. As the mist solidified, Donghae leaned back against his chair, eyes focused on the man standing in the middle of his cottage.

            “You’re very cruel to a poor bird,” Eunhyuk commented as he stood in front of Donghae, hands on his hips. “You should be nicer to me.”

            Eyebrow raising, Donghae flicked something at him, earning a yelp of surprise. “You’re hardly poor or a bird,” he retorted, standing up from his chair. “So don’t try to make yourself appear like a victim to something of your own doing.”

            Eunhyuk frowned slightly at that, almost appearing as if he was pouting. “How rude, and to think I came bringing you news concerning that healer you wanted me to keep an eye on.”

            “I’m assuming he’s saved yet another village and went on his merry way,” the younger man commented, walking over to the bookshelf nestled against the wall, sliding the book in his hand back into place. He glanced back at his companion when he felt eyes on him, raising an eyebrow on the conflicted expression masking his face. “What is it?”

            Eunhyuk cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish manner. “Actually, he and his band are on the way to our village.”

            “What?”

            The bird turned human nearly reeled back at the dark look he was given from the younger man. He quickly saved face, however, and brandished a bright smile instead, hoping it would ease the turmoil building inside of Donghae. “Yeah, they’re…on the way here. Supposedly the king had sent a message to them, so their next objective is our village.”

            For a moment, there was a silence, and Eunhyuk briefly grew worried.

            But he soon flinched when one of the windows suddenly shattered, its fragments surrounding Donghae’s feet. However, the moment it touched the floor, it burst into blue flames, its glass surface melting away into nothingness.

            Eunhyuk swallowed. “Hae?”

            “And why haven’t you told me about this beforehand?” Donghae demanded, shoving past Eunhyuk in order to walk out of the cottage, the older man quickly following after him.

            “I didn’t want to worry you!”

            Clicking his tongue, Donghae stood on the edge of the lake, his eyes focused on the water’s surface. He held out his arm as a blue mist began to surround it, its tendrils reaching downwards and into the water.

            “The King is sending his lackeys to our village,” Donghae finally said, sparing Eunhyuk a glance. “Our village is far from cursed, you know that. So can you imagine what the boy will find once he steps into our village?”

            “…Trouble?”

            Eyes closing as a sigh escaped from him, Donghae shook his head. He opened his eyes and flicked his wrist, casting the water of the lake to spread and reached outward. “We need to take precautions,” he said, turning around and began to make his way back into the cottage. “And we need to ensure that they don’t find _it_.”

            Eunhyuk frowned slightly, reaching out to grab hold of Donghae’s shoulder. “Do you think the King is truly searching for it?”

            “I know the King, and I know that this is the only reason why he’s helping to ‘cure’ villages.”

\---

            At hearing the hooves clacking against the cobblestone pavement, Kyuhyun finally decided to pry his eyes open, his head still resting against the window of the carriage. Blinking a few times to orient himself, he checked on Siwon, relieved to see his guard sleeping on the bench across from him. Shifting a bit to make himself more comfortable, Kyuhyun returned his gaze out of the window, taking in the passing scenery.

            He tried his best to gather information on the next village they were heading to, but any other villages and towns they passed by proved to be fruitless. It was nearly as if none of the villages had heard of the one they were heading towards, feigning ignorance about it and its people. Kyuhyun himself was surprised when he first heard the name of the village – a small place filled with wonder and mystery since they rarely ever did trade with the others. While it piqued his curiosity, it also made him wary.

            Cursed villages rarely interacted with others, often being secluded from the rest of the world. Kyuhyun had noticed a pattern during his travels; those who became cursed were often the ones in isolation. He had wondered if it was intentional, or if there was a bigger part of the picture he hadn’t figured out yet.

            But then his mind wandered back to his dream and the stranger who continuously invaded his thoughts.

            _“We were born with the power to change the world, but there are those who would seek it, try to have it as their own. In this world, we are the sinners – the monsters. For them, our powers are for them to covet.”_

The words echoed in Kyuhyun’s mind, a reminder of the first words the stranger had ever conversed with him. He could feel his fingers curl around the fabric of his robe, a sudden rush of heat flowing through him. A glance back at Siwon and Kyuhyun hastily made himself comfortable again, tugging the robe closer around his body as a chill slipped through the carriage.

            He could feel his powers flowing, twisting at every tendril with the desire to be released. He could feel his control slipping the more he thought about the strange man from his dream.

            Kyuhyun could no longer deny that he wanted the man.

            He wanted the stranger who had the power to render him to a puddle of gush filled with desire just to find out his identity.

            And with one more glance towards Siwon, Kyuhyun sighed and closed his eyes.

            Reopening them, he shifted his gaze back to the window, focused on the twinkling stars above them and couldn’t help but make one last wish.


	2. Chapter 2

When the carriage finally rolled into the village, it wasn’t anything like Kyuhyun had expected.

            The trees were prosperous and healthy, a green abundance shining healthily in the sunlight. The water was untainted, a luminous glow coming from its surface as it twinkled and glimmered, schools of fish wading their way downstream. Even the village itself – though not as big as some Kyuhyun had visited – was bustling with activity, a cheerful hum vibrating in the air.

            It was far from a usual cursed village Kyuhyun had forced himself to be familiar with, finding himself in awe at the beautiful scenery in front of him.

            “Don’t look too amazed,” Siwon chastised gently as he stood beside the younger. “Remember that this is still a cursed village. The King had sent us here to purge it from the evil that contaminates it.”

            “How can such curse create something so beautiful then?” Kyuhyun wondered, his voice soft as he continued to take in the scenery. For the first time since he began his duty as the ‘healer’, Kyuhyun was finally able to witness a sight so beautiful, it was nearly awe inspiring. However, he could hear Siwon sigh, no doubt ready to scold him once more for his thoughts, but his attention was soon caught by hearing voices approaching them. Curious, he turned to find the source, seeing two men approaching them, one of them an elderly man dressed in dark robes.

            Immediately, he felt Siwon tense beside him, causing him to hold out a hand to keep his guard in check. The last thing Kyuhyun wanted was for the older man to lash out in reaction, knowing Siwon only meant well when it concerned his welfare.

            As the two men approached, the elder gave a low bow of acknowledgment and respect.

            “The King had sent word of sending his healer to help us,” the elder spoke, his voice raspy and deep, sounding as if he hadn’t used it in years. “It is of great thanks that you have agreed to help purge our village from the curse that plagues it.”

            Kyuhyun managed a smile. “It is merely my duty to help those in need,” he said gently. “But your village does not resemble the slightest to all of the other cursed villages I have aided.”

            The elder nodded. “You are right,” he agreed. “That is because this curse does not affect nature, but rather the nature of humans within the village.”

            Confusion quickly grew. “What do you mean?”

            “Allow me to show you,” the elder said before gesturing to the young man standing beside him. “Yunho, be sure to alert Donghae of our guests. I am sure he would be very much upset at knowing we have the King’s men on our borders.”

            Kyuhyun watched as the man called Yunho bowed before leaving them, becoming slightly intrigued. As soon as the man was called, he shifted attention back over to the elder, curiosity masking his face. “Donghae?”

            The elder seemingly smiled as he nodded. “Yes, he is one of our protectors, and someone of high value that we appreciate. Much like you, he possessed abnormal powers.”

            His interest continued to rise, but he quickly hid it once he realized Siwon was looking at him strangely.

            Continuing to smile, Kyuhyun followed after the elder as he made way back into the village, scanning the environment to see if he could detect anything out of the ordinary. However, all he could see was beauty – the healthy shine of foliage of trees, the happy critters scurrying about, and the sapphire sky gleaming above them. It was the first time he had ever visited a place so healthy-looking, so abundant in life.

            Already, he was enamored with it.

            “Remember this is a job,” Siwon whispered in his ear as he leaned close. “So don’t grow too attached. We have to ensure that this village is simply cured – that’s all.”

            Kyuhyun had to hold back a sigh as he nodded. “I’m well aware of that,” he whispered. “You do not need to remind me every single time. Do not be so concerned about me; I am very much aware of what I am doing.”

            Making a sound, the guard could only nod, pulling back from the younger.

            With a sigh, Kyuhyun listened idly to the elder as he explained the ways of his village, even noticing some of the other villagers making way for them. He saw the curious looks thrown at him, but he didn’t ponder on it for long, knowing he was only being observed for being a stranger to them. The idea of being scrutinized never made him comfortable, so he ignored it and continued on.

            However, he felt a pulse resound throughout his whole body, making him look up quickly. His eyes widened upon seeing Yunho return with another man, black robes billowing behind him. Already, Kyuhyun could feel his skin beginning to itch, a sensation he never experienced before and it made him nervous.

            “So this is the boy?” the stranger asked, his dark eyes observing Kyuhyun curiously.

            Kyuhyun felt himself bristle at the term, but wisely kept his lips sealed upon remembering the rules the King had given him when he first set out to do his mission.

            _Never show your emotions, never show your curiosity. Simply do your job and nothing more._

“Yes, it is,” the elder responded, stepping aside to show Kyuhyun and Siwon more properly. “Show some respect to him, understand?”

            The stranger’s eyes darkened. “I will only show some respect if he proves himself to be useful.”

            “Donghae,” Yunho scolded.

            Kyuhyun felt his heart race at finally knowing the stranger’s name, his mind trying to decipher just what it was about the man that made him so anxious to find out more.

            But he forgot about Siwon, who lunged forward.

            “You _will_ show some respect,” Siwon practically snarled as he grabbed the collar of Donghae’s shirt, eyes blazing. “Do not forget just who—”

            Donghae’s eyes were passive, enough to make Siwon falter once he realized he was failing in instilling any sort of fear into the male. With a sigh, Donghae reached up and successfully managed to pry Siwon’s hand off of him.

            “Before you try to even attempt to intimidate me again, I suggest that you know just exactly who you’re dealing with,” Donghae advised, his grip on Siwon’s wrist tight. “Otherwise, I will not be held responsible for what will happen.”

            Kyuhyun watched with curiosity as Donghae released his guard, his eyes immediately focused on his wrist where he could see a dark ring encircling him – burnt marks.

            “Siwon,” Kyuhyun called softly, reaching out to touch his guard. However, he jolted in surprise when something pushed his hand away, shocking him. Yanking his hand back, he cradled it against his chest, eyes wide.

            The elder sighed heavily, catching all of their attention. “Donghae,” he called, causing Donghae to still briefly. “Be kind to our guests. We do not need the King’s wrath set upon our village.”

            Donghae scoffed, turning away from them. “The King is already a disgrace to the country.”

            Not knowing what to say or do, Kyuhyun watched the man walk away, Yunho hastily following after him. His interest in the man continued to grow, making him wonder what caused his hostility towards the King or his men. But he bit his lip, turning his attention to Siwon, who was gently holding his wrist.

            “I apologize for his behavior,” the elder said as he took Siwon’s hand in order to inspect his wrist. “Donghae never truly liked outsiders.”

            Siwon frowned, taking his wrist back. “You should remind him to mind his manners.”

            The elder gave him a smile. “Perhaps,” he agreed. “But I also concur with his words. It isn’t wise to get on Donghae’s bad side either. He can have a nasty temper when the occasion calls for it.”

            “And he is someone you trust?” Kyuhyun inquired, sending Siwon a look to stand down.

            The old man nodded. “He has been with our village long enough to earn all of our trust. He is special, so we all trust him with our lives.”

            “Then why not have him purge this curse?” Siwon demanded. “Since he seems ‘special’ enough to warrant all of your trust.”

            Shaking his head, the elder sighed. “No, because this curse is something that his powers cannot effect.”

            Kyuhyun’s eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

            “Let me show you.”

\---

            Eunhyuk cawed in greeting as Donghae entered the cottage, flying over to his master and making himself comfortable on his shoulder. He preened the male, earning a soft pat on top of his head.

            “Return to your form, Hyuk,” Donghae sighed out as Yunho stepped into the cottage, closing the door behind him. “We need to talk.”

            The raven lifted his wings, gliding off of Donghae’s shoulders before shifting to his human form, looking slightly ruffled. “So, what’s up? Did you get a good look at the boy the King sent to supposedly help us?”

            “I did,” Donghae breathed out, walking over to sit on the chair. “And he is exactly everything I remembered him to be.”

            Yunho frowned slightly as he walked over, closing the drapes to block the sunlight from coming in. “Then what do you suppose we should do?” he wondered as he leaned against the window, eying Donghae curiously. “If he stays here any longer, then there will be no doubt that he will figure out the truth.”

            “Which we cannot allow to happen,” Eunhyuk added as he gazed at Donghae. “So what do you propose we do?”

            “What else can we do?” came the soft reply as the youngest of the three turned in his chair to face them. “We all know what kind of power Kyuhyun possesses, and we all know it would only continue to grow stronger the longer—”

            Holding up a hand to silence him, Donghae stood up from his chair, a frown marring his face. “We all know what will happen if his powers continues to grow,” he said softly, sharing a look with Yunho. “But as of this moment, we cannot do anything more than what is allowed to us to do. So for now, we can only watch him and see what will happen.”

            Yunho stepped close, placing his hand on the youngest’s shoulder. “Hae.”

            “Right now, we just need to ensure that Kyuhyun doesn’t die because of the curse plaguing this village.”

            Eunhyuk breathed out, arms crossed as he eyed Donghae in concern. “I just hope you’re right about this, Hae. I really do.”

            A bitter smile. “So do I, Eunhyuk.”


End file.
